Disney In Glee !
by UnicornPowa
Summary: Quand Disney s'immisce dans Glee, entre des discussions enflammées sur le sujet et rencontre avec les personnages d'autres mondes, ce mélange risque d'être... Explosif ! Suite d'OS !
1. DisneyCution

**Bonjour ! **Voici un nouvel OS ! Un genre de Crossover : **Glee** et **Disney**, les deux choses que j'aime le plus !

**Merci **à **Satan **pour la correction et les rectifications bien utiles !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni **Glee** (qui appartient au RIB) ni **Disney** (malheureusement, appartenant à Walt Disney !)

* * *

_Puck, du haut de ses 8 ans et demi avait déjà le goût de la fête, il avait invités Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany et Quinn pour une soirée pyjama dans sa chambre, quand tout les petits invités furent arrivés, ils s'installèrent dans la petite chambre du petit garçon à la crête et Brittany lança un débat. Qui s'avéra mouvementé._

**Brittany :** C'est quoi votre dessin animé Disney préféré ?

**Puck :** La belle et la bête !

**Finn :** La belle et le clochard.

**Kurt :** Pinnochio !

**Blaine :** Aladin !

**Rachel :** Blanche neige !

**Quinn :** Raiponce !

**Santana :** Pocahantas.

**Brittany** _couinât_ : Pas si vite ! Expliquez vous, vous me chamboulez la tête !

**Rachel :** Bon ! Comme je suis la plus intelligente de vous, je commence : Blanche Neige parce que..

**Santana** : Tu ressembles aux nains avec leur petite taille et leurs gros nez ? Ça ce comprend, tu trouve enfin quelqu'un à qui t'identifier !

**Rachel** : Non Santana, je disais plus pour le courage de Blanche Neige et sa serviabilité, c'est tout moi.

**Santana** : C'est sur que tu à du courage pour vivre avec un nez aussi énoooorme.

**Finn** : Santana stop ! A moi : j'ai dis la belle et le clochard, c'est comme Rachel et moi, elle et belle et moi...

**Quinn** : T'es un clochard, on a compris. Moi c'est Raiponce, elle ne se laisse pas faire et puis, c'est une princesse, elle aime les couronnes, et moi aussi, je rêve d'en porter une !

**Kurt** : c'est Adorable Quinnie, je suis sûr que tu ferais une super princesse ! Pour moi, c'est Pinnochio

**Puck** : j'aurais parié que tu aurais choisis une princesse.

**Kurt** : Je préfère Pinnochio ! Bien qu'il soit un peu naïf, il est déterminé à devenir un vrai petit garçon, et puis il aime son papa Gepeto comme moi j'aime mon papa Burt! Et Puck, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi : c'est à toi !

**Puck** : La belle et la bête parce que je suis aussi féroce que la bête. _Il grogna, faisant sursauté Blaine, assit près de lui, ce dernier reprit vite ses moyens et enchaîna_ :

**Blaine** : Moi c'est Aladin... Parce que j'aime ses cheveux, c'est vrai ! Il a les cheveux docile, les miens je suis obliger de...

**Santana** : De demander à ta maman de tee blinder la tête d'une tonne de gel, pour ne pas ressembler à un mouton ?

_Blaine fit la moue, et bouda dans son coin._

**Santana** : Ppour moi c'est Pocahantas, elle n'a pas peur de se défendre, même face aux hommes, elle est puissante et forte, un peu comme moi.

_Pendant tout les récits de ses amis, la petite Brittany était restée à les écouter attentivement._

**Tout les enfants, sauf Brittany :** Et toi Brittany ? Ton disney préféré ?

**Brittany**, _des étoiles dans les yeux_ : Pour moi, tout les Disney's sont bien, j'en regarde au moins un par jour avec Lord Tubbington, j'adore ces dessins animés, ça me fais rêver de devenir une princesse, une sirène, Disney c'est magique !

* * *

**Voilà !** J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je projette, après celui là, de faire une suite d'OS, tous en rapport avec Glee... Et Disney ! Donnez moi vos avis !

**Merci !**

_**Unicorn.**_


	2. Au bal de Cendrillon

**Bonjouuur !** De retour avec nouvel OS crossover Disney/Glee !

**Résumé : **Les petites filles NewDirections regardent un classique Disney : Cendrillon, chez Brittany, quelle leur rêve se réalise...

**Dédicace :** Pour Kéziah : Je t'avais promis Cendrillon : le Voila !

**Merci Satan pour la correction ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Allez les filles ! Toutes dans le salon, je vais vous mettre un petit film.

Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Tina et Brittany alors âgées de 8 ans, obéirent à la mère de cette dernière, et dévalèrent les marches pour atteindre le salon.

Toutes les cinq assises en rang d'oignons sur le canapé familial, regardèrent avec admiration la mère de la petite blonde choisir un DVD.

-Alors... Brittany ma chérie, que dis tu de Cendrillon ?!

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina et ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller, le choix était vite fait, la vieille cassette démarra alors sur cette scène mythique et magnifique : le bal de Cendrillon.

-J'aimerai être une princesse et danser avec un prince ! S'exclama Tina.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait, avec l'aide de marraine la fée, devenir des vraies princesses ? Demanda Rachel.

-Hum, je ne pense pas que les fées peuvent faire disparaître des nez aussi énormes que le tien. Lança Santana.

Brittany l'a tapa légèrement sur l'épaule et la brune cessa ses remarques.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Santana, on peux toutes devenir des princesses !

Aussitôt dit... Aussitôt fait...

* * *

Rachel portait une robe en voile, d'un rose pâle élégant parsemé d'étoiles. Tina elle, en portait une violette en tulle. Quand à Quinn, une petite robe bouffante d'un bleu turquoise éclatant. Brittany portait un ensemble noir et blanc. Et enfin, Santana une immense robe rouge, sa couleur de prédilection !

Elles avaient visiblement grandit et ressemblaient à de parfaites petites adolescentes.

Les cinq jeunes filles, maintenant habillées telles des princesses, se trouvaient dans un endroit vaste, une grande salle où se bousculaient déjà bon nombre de gens. C'était tout nouveau et pourtant, cette pièce était familière. Quinn leva le voile de mystère :

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait au bal de Cendrillon !

Effectivement, au loin Cendrillon, une belle femme blonde toute de bleu vêtue, portant des chaussures de verres, dansait avec un prince de toute beauté, sous le regard jaloux des admiratrices du futur roi.

-Notre vœu a été exaucé, nous sommes des princesses ! S'écria Tina.

-Il ne nous manque plus qu'à trouver nos princes ! Dis Rachel en haussant les épaules.

Les petites princesses s'éparpillèrent, ce fut Rachel qui trouva la première :

-Bonjour ! Dit un garçon derrière la petite brune.

Cette dernière se retourna, face à un immense garçon, habillé d'un costume classique, il était brun et souriant. Rachel avait trouvé le bon, il lui tendit sa main qu'elle saisit et tout deux partirent danser.

Pour Tina se fut plus compliqué :

Elle s'approcha d'un garçon, au cheveux plaqué par une tonne de gel, il était brun aussi, et avait des sourcils plutôt atypiques, il n'était pas très grand mais dégageait un charme fou.

-Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Tina ! Tu veux danser avec moi ?

Le garçon fis une moue, et répondais hésitant :

-Hum... Je m'appelle Blaine, désolé j'ai déjà trouvé... Mon prince !

Et il partit rejoindre un châtain aux yeux clairs en criant ce qui devait être son prénom : "Kurt ! Kurt !"

Déçue Tina ne remarqua même pas le garçon asiatique qui se dirigeait vers elle, un immense sourire au lèvres, il n'eut pas besoin de parler, Tina et lui partirent ,bras dessus, bras dessous sur la piste de danse.

Quinn fut bizarrement attiré par l'un des plus atypiques garçons du bal, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un gentleman, loin de là, mais la petite blonde ressentait le besoin d'aller lui parler.

-Salut, moi c'est Quinn ! Et toi ?

Le garçon releva la tête :

-Puck.

-Tu veux pas danser je suppose.

Il regarda la blonde, à la mention du mot "danser" ses yeux se mirent à briller à tel point que Quinn en fut presque éblouie. Elle lui tendit sa mains qu'il attrapa.

Et pour finir Santana et Brittany... :

La brune s'avança vers la blonde qui était visiblement perdue :

-Britt ? Alors ton prince charmant ?

-J'aime pas les garçons, avec leur costume on dirait des pingouins et j'aime pas ça ! Tu le sais Santy que j'aime pas les pingouins hein ?

La latino s'avança vers la blonde et enlaça sa main de la sienne.

-Ca te dis d'aller danser toutes les deux ? Après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal les princesses charmantes !

Et pendant toute une soirée toutes les petites princesses dansèrent, jusqu'à minuit tapante, heure fatidique.

* * *

-Debout les filles ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuné ! J'ai fais des crêpes !

Des gémissements mécontents se firent entendre.

-Vous vous êtes endormies devant le film alors je vous ai mises des couvertures.

Tina fut la première à émerger :

-Mais ça veut dire qu'on était pas des princesses ?! Que j'ai pas dansé avec le prince de l'Asie -comme moi- ?

-Et que moi je n'est pas dansé avec le grand prince aux sourire mâlin ?

Balança à son tour Rachel.

-Que je n'étais pas avec mon prince rebel ? Continua Quinn.

-Et qu'on a pas dansé ensemble ?! Criaient Brittany et Santana en chœurs.

La mère de la blonde était déjà partit et ne put assister à cette scène cocasse.

-Attendez les filles, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Commun ? Raisonna Rachel.

-Oui... Renchérirent les autres petites filles, déçues.

Brittany haussa les épaules :

-C'est ça Disney ! Un rêve !

* * *

**Voila ! **Merci de me laisser des reviews ! Le prochain OS est déjà écrit et sera en rapport avec Peter Pan 2 et traitera une chanson de la BO de Peter Pan 2 : "Je Crois" alors rendez vous très bientôt !

**Merci.**

_**Unicorn.**_


	3. J'y crois !

**Bonjouur ! **De retour avec bout out nouveaux chapitre inspirée de la chanson : "Je crois" tiré de la BO de Peter Pan 2 ! Et basé sur Santana et le couple Brittana.

_Les paroles de la chanson sont en italiques_

**Merci à Satani (je vous invites à allez voir son profil ) pour la correction ! **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle voit ?_

_Pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas ce qu'elle croit ?_

_Pourquoi... Pas moi ?_

Pourquoi ma petite copine, Brittany a la chance de croire et de voir ces beautés enfantines ? J'ai grandis, mes yeux aussi. Adieu regard d'enfant. Je vois le monde avec mes yeux d'adulte, cruel et méchant.

_Mais je suis fatiguée, et trop grande pour croire,_

_Ces naïves histoires de confiance et loyauté,_

_Et ces poussières de fée._

C'est ça, je ne crois plus en la loyauté d'autrui, je vois le mal partout. Je n'ai plus confiance en les inconnus, même ceux qui regorgent de gentillesse. Et ces poussières de fée, je ne crois plus en ces futilités...

_Mais parfois je voudrais voir ce qu'elle voit._

_Parfois, je voudrais croire ce qu'elle croit,_

_Avoir, la foi._

J'aimerais tellement être comme Brittany, pouvoir encore garder cette innocence, vivre dans mon monde, remplie de bonheur et d'amour. Au lieu de ça je continue avec Snix' et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

Mais ce soir là, tout changea.

Je me couche, en regrettant de ne pas avoir un esprit simple et sain, quand un filai de lumière jaillit de nul part, je crois d'abord à une hallucination de ma part quand devant mes yeux étonnés, une petite chose semblable à une fée au cheveux blond, et à l'habit vert pomme entouré d'un tourbillon de poussière féerique, me fixe.

Elle me regarde avec insistance, avec espoir que j'ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce quelle est. Je n'y crois pas, les fées n'existent pas, ce n'est que des histoires inventées pour vendre des dessins animés.

Et pourtant une petite chose fabuleuse se tient près de moi, elle se rapproche de mon oreille et me chuchote :

"Santana... Crois en moi, crois en ce que Brittany voit, elle n'a pas tord ! Nous existons et nous veillons sur vous."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

-Mais... Qui es tu ?

Je pensais qu'elle allait disparaître et me laisser croire à un mirage mais non :

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Rappelle toi : Peter Pan ! Un de tes Disney préféré, je suis La Fée Clochette, tu m'aimais bien avant, je m'en souviens Santana.

Je restais bouche bée, mais que ce passait il ?

Elle continua :

-Tu n'es plus la même rêveuse Santana, mais tu as reçu un cadeau du royaume imaginaire : Brittany, elle et ses remarques qui te font rire, elles sont réelles, je suis réelle.

Et elle s'envola, laissant trainer de la poussière féerique sur mon visage j'étais surprise mais je me sentais changée.

_A présent je peux croire car enfin j'ai pu voir,_

_Que notre monde est fait de confiance et loyauté,_

_Et de poussière de fée..._

_Oui je crois car maintenant je sais, je vois enfin ce que tu vois, je crois... En toi._

Mon premier réflexe fut d'appeler ma belle blonde :

-Brittany ! J'y crois ! J'y crois Britt ! Tu n'es pas stupide ! Tu es plus intelligente que nous tous, tu vois ce qu'il faut voir !

-Oh Santy ! Alors La Fée Clochette est venue te rendre visite comme je lui avait demander ? C'est... C'est...

-Magique !

Même par téléphone je savais qu'un sourire c'était dessiné sur les lèvres de ma jolie blonde elle rajouta :

-Je t'aime Sanny.

-Je t'aime aussi Britt !

* * *

**Voilaaa ! **Bien que ce soit court et un peu irréaliste, j'espère que ça vous a plû

Vos avis en reviews !

Merci !

**_Unicorn._**


End file.
